character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Murder the Clown (Canon, Composite)/Gewsbumpz dude
|-|Book= |-|Movie= |-|Goosebumps: Night of Scares= |-|Goosebumps HorrorTown= Summary Murder the Clown, or also known as Uncle Theo, is a clown that works as a performer at KoKo’s Klown Academy in the book A Nightmare on Clown Street that is one of the hundreds of books in the long running franchise Goosebumps. Despite of some people’s belief he isn’t the villain of the book but works for The Frightener who is the main villain. He also appeared in the first Goosebumps movie and in both mobile games. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C physically, 9-C with weapons Name: Murder the Clown, Uncle Theo Origin: Goosebumps Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Murderer, Clown Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Strength and Durability, Glowing Eyes, Skilled hatchet and knife user, Immortality (Type 2 and 3; Can survive having an axe embedded into his head. Can regenerate from a puddle), Skilled Juggler, Stealth Mastery (In the game Night of the Scares he normally sneaks around the house and hides in places for surprise attacks), Regeneration (Low-High) (Comparable to the other monsters who were capable of regenerating from puddles), Social Influencing, Fear Inducement (In Goosebumps Horrortown he along with the other monsters can willingly induce intense fear into their victims), Malevolence (Is a psychopathic cannibal clown), Fourth Wall Awareness, Immense Pain Resistance (Unaffected by having an axe buried into his head), Unremovable Makeup Attack Potency: Street level physically (Can one shot the main character Twisty in Night of the Scares. Said that he can kill entire audiences), Street level with weapons (Hatchets and Knives are this level) Speed: Athletic Human (Easily outruns regular humans in Goosebumps Horrortown) Lifting Strength: Above average human, possibly higher (Can jump multiple meters into the air in Goosebumps Horrortown) Striking Strength: Street Class Durability: Street level. Immortality and Regeneration makes him harder to kill. Stamina: Very High (Can still properly function while having an axe in his head) Range: Standard melee range, extended melee range with axe and juggling clubs, several meters with knife throwing and fear inducement Standard Equipment: knives, axe, juggling clubs Intelligence: Above average (Skilled murderer, skilled knife and hatchet user, skilled stealth user, can make up creative insults and skilled in clown tricks such as juggling) Weaknesses: Is insane, can make a honking sound that can give him away if sneaking Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Knife Throwing:' Is highly skilled at throwing knives as seen in Goosebumps Horrortown. Getting three bullseyes in a row while throwing knives at a target. *'Scare:' Can willingly induce fear into victims like other monsters in Goosebumps Horrortown. Making them run in terror and panic uncontrollably. *'Stealth:' Often sneaks around the environment, hiding in spot in order to catch the victim off guard and stealth kill the victim as seen in Goosebumps: Night of Scares. Note: This should not be confused with Murder's real profile and should be treated as two different entities. This profile was remade due to it's extreme popularity it gained while on the Vs Battle Wiki. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Gewsbumpz dude Category:Tier 9